


Administrative Control

by tzigane, Zaganthi (Caffiends)



Series: ADCON [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzigane/pseuds/tzigane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiends/pseuds/Zaganthi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you whimpering in there?" Yes, yes, dammit, he was whimpering, and Jethro was grilling steaks like he was bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Administrative Control

Vegas was a turning point of _totally awesome_ , of epic proportions that still made Tony's spine tingle just a little bit. Never mind what it did when he pulled out that DVD and watched what had happened.

In all honesty, most days, he could hardly believe it had happened at all, and if it wasn't for that disc, he'd halfway believe it hadn't been anything but a long-held fantasy. Some days, though, it was obvious.

Too obvious.

It was what he got for being head over heels crazy about a control freak, though, he figured.

"Are you whimpering in there?" Yes, yes, dammit, he was whimpering, and Jethro was grilling steaks like he was bored.

"C'mon, Boss. It's been hours!" Even if it hadn't been, it damn sure felt like it, and Gibbs never, ever locked his door. Hell. Tony didn't think he even had a key. Anybody could walk in at any minute, and catch him naked on Gibbs's couch because he'd been there _forever_. Anyone. Tim. Abby. Jethro's creepy ex-boss who wouldn't die, that hot lawyer chick...

"You've still got words in your mouth, so I'd say you're doing okay."

Yeah. He was doing just fine, but there was a pretty, skinny, very pink weird long pacifier type vibrator in his ass, pressing his hot button and making him want to come. Badly. "Booosss...."

The cockring down at the base of his dick was going to have to be cut off with scissors, and he couldn't reach down and pop it off himself because that would've been too easy. He was still trying, halfheartedly, to pick the cuffs, but Jethro was good. He was a teasing fucker, and Tony would have said as much if he wasn't afraid Gibbs would add something else.

A shift of his body made the pink thing move a little, and left him panting for breath for just a second, nearly sobbing. "Oh god."

And Gibbs was ignoring him. He was definitely Gibbs when he'd been keeping Tony from getting off for probably, maybe, twenty minutes straight, cuffed hand and foot to the living room sofa.

He'd totally kill him except then there wouldn't be anybody to do wonderful, terrible, very bad things to him, and sweet Jesus, this was wonderful, terrible, and very bad. Especially when Gibbs peeked in from the kitchen and gave that tiny smirk that made him want to yell.

"For god's sake, Gibbs! At least come in and touch my dick!"

"Maybe I don't have any plans to touch your dick." Oh, god, he was just trying to kill Tony outright, then. Outright murder by blueballs and sore ass, and he'd cry if he thought that it would do any good. It felt like eternity. Just him, handcuffs, cockring, and the stupid pink pacifier in his ass, because Gibbs was still cooking steaks, and he was stuck there in the couch rubbing his butt against the couch cushions.

"Please, please, pleeaaaase." Please, God, _please_ , anything, and he kept shoving his ass back, shifting, squirming, begging. It was so close. It was too much. Too much sensation inside of him and not enough on his cock, and finally he yelled, because seriously, total infinity had passed right there.

Or maybe two minutes.

And, nothing. Nothing at all, which was maddening, no orgasm and the sensation didn't stop. It felt like he'd only be free of it when the damn batteries died and that was probably no time at all soon enough for him. He yanked at his arms and his ankles, and felt like he was building up to another yell when Jethro stuck his head in again. He was shaking all over, sweaty from the attempts to come, and the air felt good on his skin. Every inch of him felt hypersensitive except for his goddamned _dick_ , and he was never going to get to come. Ever. "Please. Please, Boss. Please."

"That's a lot of pleases." He watched Jethro roll into the room, though. Steaks were probably done, Tony decided, squirming a little. Gibbs started to unbuckle his belt. yes. Oh, yes, oh, oh, fucking yes, and maybe he was chanting it a little because there was that smirk again.

"No, Boss. No, Boss, don't say no, don't say no, pleaaaaase!"

He exhaled, a snort of a laugh, and started to unzip his jeans. "Tony, it's written all over your face."

"What?" What was all over his face? Yes? Please? _Fuck me now_?

"What you want. How bad you want it." And how bad Jethro wanted it, because he was reaching a hand to pull his dick out. Oh. Yes. Oh. Thank God.

"Yes, Boss. I want it, Boss. I...." He was still just shaking, shoving his ass back in a regular, slow, steady push, trying to get more, trying to get it all just right. Trying to get it close enough, and he paused to close his eyes and pant. "Please, Boss."

Before the door opened and Abby walked in and he died of mortification.

He was pretty sure that Jethro'd just cuss and shout at anyone to get out, but. But Tony would just die, and oh, god, he was moving to uncuff his legs. About damn time.

"Thank you, Boss. I love you for this, Boss. Please fuck me blind now, Boss?" Yeah. Yeah, yes, oh, he'd do whatever he was asked if it meant Jethro would just touch his dick and plough him blind, yes.

Jethro's mouth twitched, and he knelt on the sofa cushion, sliding a hand over Tony's leg. "I'll fuck you just how I want you."

Jesus, yes, and he was so grateful. So amazingly gratified by the very idea, even if his breath hitched in his chest when that hand found the pink ring keeping the crazy skinny toy from sneaking into his ass. He was grateful for the weird flared bottom, and he was really grateful for the ring, because Jethro snuck it out of his ass, and then set it on the coffee table, and traded it for the lube bottle. Finally. Finally he might get to come.

Tony knew he was babbling, pointless words that burbled out of him, and he shoved one leg up on the back of the couch, dropping the other off the side, just past Jethro. Finally. Finally, because it seemed like he'd been there forever, cuffed and on the lowest fucking setting and just dying with want. His hands were still up over his head, but still, he wanted it, he wanted it bad. Jethro didn't waste time, sliding into him slow, unyielding, no extra prep for Tony's poor teased out ass. "YES! Oh, yes, oh, yes, Boss, yes, Boss, holy fucking cow, Boss." Now if he'd just reach down, touch his cock, do something about that damned ring, everything would be perfect.

He didn't, couldn't. Instead, Gibbs slipped fingers over his cock, and started to stroke him off loosely while he eased his dick into Tony's ass and Tony really loved that. Jethro had a great dick, and he knew how to use it, in and out nice and steady, and he just needed the ring off.

"Please, Boss. Please, Boss, take it off. Cut it off, get it off of me, I want, I want you to touch...." More. Harder. Without the goddamned ring, and he shoved his hips up hard to meet the next thrust.

"You'll come when I say you can." And not a moment before, which he knew and still asked anyway. Jethro leaned in, and Tony felt his fingers flex on his hips, itching to take it off.

Even knowing that, he couldn't stop whining, couldn't stop pushing his ass in the hopes of getting more, harder, deeper. Hoping Gibbs would stop fucking _teasing the shit out of him_ and start playing with his dick, before McGee or Jimmy or any-fucking-body else came in the door and saw the whole thing, and that idea made him gasp sharply, eyes closing tightly. "Oh god. Oh god oh god oh god oh please oh god....."

He almost missed when Gibbs stopped stroking him off, sliding his thumb down along the underside of Tony's cock, and the scrape of nail against his skin was maddening, and then, poof. Free. Swinging in the wind, or in Jethro's hand, and holy shit. Holy shit, that was so good, that was perfect, and he was close. He'd been close for fucking ever, and he couldn't keep himself from yelling, bucking up under the steady driving thrusts, because he was coming apart. Being fucked apart, and Jethro was pounding him, bowed up onto his shoulders, and he wanted to wrap his legs around him except he wasn't coherent enough yet and he wasn't going to be coherent enough. He was just going to close his eyes and let it wash over him, let the way that hand stripped his cock make him come and come and come so that he practically blacked out from the force of it.

"You feeling better now?" He felt Jethro pull out, but then he was leaning up over Tony's body, unlocking the cuffs nice and quick, and warm against Tony's body. Oh yeah. "Steak's still warm."

Somehow, he mumbled out an answer, vague and half-aware, but for the moment, the aftershocks were still trembling through him, making him shiver. "'s good. 's...."

"Yes." Yes. Jethro dragged a kiss over his mouth, taking his time. He pulled out slowly, making Tony moan against his lips and then sigh when he was finally out, leaving him sticky and sore.

"I'll get up. We can...." He waved a hand. "Eat steak."

And put on clothes. Before somebody walked through the door.


End file.
